Dreams of Belief
by senshiHg
Summary: Collection of one shots, omakes, and outtakes from my other story "Dreaming, Believing" universe.  Contains femRyo and other gender bent POT characters and pairings
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi owns Prince of Tennis material, not me.

AN: This is just a warning. The following chapters are a collection of one shots, omakes, and outtakes from my story, "Dreaming, Believing," where I've gender bent several POT characters. For a list of characters that have been gender bent, see my profile. Several of my readers wanted pairing, so I came up with this idea to satisfy their desires for pairing without having to actually write them into "Dreaming, Believing." Unless stated in the beginning AN, the chapter is not cannon to my story. Please make sure to read my other story, but you don't really have to be able to understand. I hope my readers enjoy.


	2. She's Just Not that Into You

Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi owns Prince of Tennis material, not me.

AN: This omake takes place after Fuji went to Hyoutei to get support for her plan to merge the tennis clubs. This is actually took place in my other story. I just wanted to put it here since it is so short. Please enjoy.

"Speech in Japanese"

**"Thoughts in Japanese"**

"_Speech in English"_

"_**Thoughts in English"**_

Omake # 1: She's Just Not that Into You

*Click* A door was unlocked. It slowly opened before it was shut again.

"Kaasan! There's another one for Shuuko-nee!" A young boy's voice cried out.

"Oh dear, that's got to be the fifth one now." An older woman asked out loud, poking her head out of the kitchen to find her son, Yuuta looking annoyed in the front entrance of the house.

"Actually it's the sixth one Kaasan. You weren't here when the last one came." Yumiko told her mother.

*sigh* "This is getting to be annoying now," mumbled Fuji.

"Do you think he'll stop if you out right told him no?" Yumiko mused.

"Don't you think I've tried that? I think it only made him more determined." Fuji complained.

"Well, get rid of it Shuuko-nee. I can't get past the front door with all those flowers in the way," complained Yuuta.

Outside, a large flower arrangement blocked the front door. It was so big, that it would not fit through the door even if Fuji wanted to keep it.

- Line Break -

"Ah, my flowers were sent back again." Atobe frowned. He and several of the other boys from tennis club were sitting at a table for lunch.

"Maybe she's allergic?" Jirou supplied helpfully.

"Hmm... yes that might be it. I'll send jewelry next." Atobe quickly got on the phone to order a tasteful necklace with matching earrings.

"When do you think he'll realize that onna doesn't like him?" Shishido asked Gakuto.

"Probably when she takes a restraining order out on him." Gakuto answered, hoping to end the subject so he could go back to eating his dessert in peace.


	3. Photo Fun

Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi owns Prince of Tennis material, not me.

AN: Random omake that I had in mind for awhile now. No specific timeline for when this one takes place. I'm still thinking about how I want my Tezuka/femFuji one to be.

"Speech in Japanese"

**"Thoughts in Japanese"**

"_Speech in English"_

"**_Thoughts in English"_**

Omake #2 Photo Fun**  
><strong>

The two second year Regulars were at it again during practice. No one is quite sure what set them off this time, and they did not really care. The reason was always something rather juvenile. Besides, everyone was used to their bickering by now.

"Say that again, Mamushi!" yelled Momoshiro.

"What the hell did you just call me, Peach Butt?" Kaidoh grabbed the front of Momoshiro's jersey in anger.

"Is that bandanna cutting off circulation to your brain, you Bandanna Head!" Not to be outdone, Momoshiro grabbed the front of Kaidoh's jersey too. He pulled Kaidoh forward, so their foreheads were touching. The two boys glared heatedly at each other, not paying attention to their surroundings. If they had they would have noticed the nearly silent click.

*FLASH*

"Gah! My eyes!" Momoshiro cried out. He let go of Kaidoh to rub his eyes.

"Fshhhh!" Kaidoh also let go and was blinking the spots out of his eyes.

"Saa... I think that was the best shot today." Fuji smiled serenely back at the two.

"What was that for Fuji-sempai?" Momoshiro asked. The two boys turned to notice Fuji with her camera.

"Well, you two looked so cute together like that. I just had to get it on film."

"Cute..." The ramifications of Fuji's words took a few seconds to register in their heads. Once they did, the two jumped away from each other as if they had just handled hot coals.

"Yes, I thought you guys would like for me to capture your first kiss together. I hadn't realized the flash was on. Sorry about ruining the moment." Fuji kept smiling. The two instantly paled.

"No way in hell! My first kiss would be with a girl!" Momoshiro cried out in disgust.

"Fshhh... that's right." Kaidoh agreed.

"Aww... you both are still in denial." Fuji's smile grew.

"Please delete the photo Fuji-sempai." Kaidoh begged.

"No, I think I want to keep it."

"Fuji-sempai, please delete that photo. I'll do anything." Momoshiro pleaded. He quickly got on his knees to beg in front of Fuji.

"At least keep your pride, baka." Kaidoh hissed out to the kneeling Momoshiro.

"Screw pride, when my masculinity is at stake!" Momoshiro bowed low in his kneeling.

"Hm... If you are that desperate to have it deleted..." Fuji tapped her cheek with her right hand in thought.

**"He's right for once, screw pride."** thought Kaidoh as he dropped to his knees too. "Please sempai, we will do as you ask."

"What happened to your pride, Mamushi?" Momoshiro whispered.

"Fshh..." Kaidoh did not want to admit that Momoshiro might be right.

"Well... I guess I will since you both are so set against it. I'll delete the picture. But you both owe me one." Fuji walked over to the two kneeling second years so they could see the photo on the camera. If it was possible the two would have paled even more. The photo had their lips a couple inches apart, while they looked into the others eyes. Their hands each grabbing onto the others' shirt. If anyone saw this yaoi fan girls would be hounding them forever. Fuji pushed the delete button and the picture was gone. Replaced by a trash can icon.

"Thank you Fuji-sempai. Thank you!" Momoshiro exclaimed in joy.

"Thank you so much." Kaidoh bowed profusely to Fuji.

"Just remember you two owe me one now." Fuji smiled while opening her eyes. Shivers ran down the boys' spines. A feeling of dread spread through the boys, but they still felt that the circulation of the picture would have been worse than anything Fuji would make them do. The two thanked Fuji for a few more minutes before heading to the locker room to change. Once they were both out of sight, Umi appeared next to Fuji.

"Neh, Fuji-sempai. Do they know that you took more than one picture?" Umi asked while writing something in her red notebook. An evil chuckle from Fuji was her only answer.

AN: Yeah I haven't been writing much due to RL. I wrote this to try to get back into writing. Plus I thought my readers would get a kick out of this.


End file.
